Tourabu X Reader
by shiki86
Summary: As you can read from the title, yeap, that's you alright. One more thing, this was posted in wattpad - that's why you'll see, "votes" and "comments" in some stories. ENJOY!
1. Mikazuki Munechika

**_The Cresent Moon._**

A.N : Let's start off this fic with the infamous jiji, Mikazuki Munechika.

One day, (Y/N) was busy in the citadel, arranging all the chores and the front battle teams.

As she was busy with that, the dear old ancient sword steps into the room.

She knew it was him because of his trademark laughter.

"Aruji san, you are truly a busy person. Do you need any assistance?" Mikazuki asked.

"I'm about to finish, jiji. So it's ok..." she replied.

"Ok then~" he said, but he was not leaving her alone. He sat down right beside her, smiling.

(Y/N) was a little uncomfortable about it, so she turned to look at him and smiled before saying...

"Jiji, don't you have something else to do?" she asked.

The old sword looks at her, and with his carefree smile, he shook his head as a reply.

"I have not much to do, since aruji told me that she doesn't need any assistance..." he said.

(Y/N) looks back to her assignments and quietly does it... until to the fact that she couldn't stand Mikazuki staring at her with his carefree stare. She turns to him again, this time to chase him out to do one of the citadel's chores.

She assigned him to do field work, since he has been messing up in a few of the other chores - like, horse keeping. Even (Y/N) doesn't understand why did the horses tend to chew on his hair, maybe it was because of Tsurumaru or something. Kitchen, heck. He was banned to go into the kitchen after Tsurumaru almost tried killing him with weird food, and mostly jiji was burning all of the food.

"At least he's good in something in the citadel..." (Y/N) thought to herself.

Mikazuki wasn't a good gardener and all, but he took care of the field real good. "It's like nurturing your love ones..." that was how he described it with his infamous, "ha, ha, ha..." laugh.

(Y/N) stretched out as she was done assigning the citadel and battle teams for a week, it was tiring to do it everyday, so she tries doing it a weekly thing.

Her eyes opened and saw jiji sitting by the patio with Uguisumaru, drinking green tea and admiring the environment. They were chatting, so she left them be and head over to the kitchen where Shokudaikiri was there.

By this time, a pair of dark blue eyes followed her moves.

"Shoku-" (Y/N) started, but was stopped by Shokudaikiri.

"Aruji sama, please, stop calling me that. It's an uncool name..." he said.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry. Mitsutada, do you need any help?" (Y/N) offered.

"Oh, aruji sama can help out in peeling the potato. Ookurikura isn't good at that yet..." he replied and points to Ookurikura who was by the counter, peeling a potato slowly.

(Y/N) smiled as she sat right next to Ookurikura and starts peeling, while Mitsutada laughed at the sight of Ookurikura blushing.

Time passed by, and the trio was done with lunch.

They called everyone to the main hall, where each of the tantous fight their seat next to (Y/N), but all of them failed.

To everyone's surprise, it wasn't any of the younger members.

It was the old man himself, Mikazuki.

"Oi, jiji. We fought for that seat..." Midare said.

"Now, now... I'm the oldest, let me sit here for once..." he replies and laughed after saying that.

"Midare, back down.." Ichigo said and placed his lunch in front of him.

"I almost forgot that Midare is a boy..." (Y/N) thought while staring at the blond tantou.

"Alright now, let's dig in!" Tsurumaru exclaimed and everyone started eating.

(Y/N) has noticed Mikazuki being by her side, too close. What does he wants? Why is he doing this? Questions flies in her mind, and her hand has stopped moving.

"Aruji... aruuujiiii..." a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" she answers and turned to stare face to face with Tsurumaru, the mischievous sword.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

(Y/N) nervously laugh and started eating, while those pair of dark blue eyes staring at her again.

After lunch...

The sage was helping Mitsutada once again, clearing the hall and kitchen, while the rest of the other swords rest before heading out for their chores.

However, this time.

(Y/N) has notice someone looking at her from a distance. She turns and looked to the direction where she felt it, but there wasn't anyone.

This has lead Mitsutada to look at her, he tapped his finger on her shoulder with a worried look on his face.

She shook her head, and told him it was nothing, "just an imagination..."

"Just an imagination?" Mitsutada repeated what she said.

She laughed sheepishly and said that she was tired from arranging the chores and everything for the swords.

"You know, you can count on us. So, if you feel tired... let Hasebe kun to arrange it for you. To be honest, he's pretty good at it..." Mitsutada said and pats (Y/N)'s head.

"Hasebe will whip everyone to work..." (Y/N) replied and she laughed, and as soon Mitsutada joins in her laughter, the sound of a familiar laughter was heard.

Both of them turned around to the door entrance, and saw Mikazuki standing there.

"Ha, ha, ha... aruji san is such a jokester..." he laughed.

"Nuh uh! You stop right there!!! You're banned from the kitchen old man!" (Y/N) shouted at him while pointing a brush at him.

"It's ok, aruji... Tsuru isn't here..." Mitsutada said as he tries to calm his master down.

"Ha, ha, ha... I see aruji san is very closed to Mitsutada dono..." Mikazuki said, and both (Y/N) and Mitsutada stared at him.

"What are you talking about?! Are you drunk in the middle of the day?!" (Y/N) shouted again.

"No? Oh, my mistake..." the old man giggled again.

"Ah~~~ I'm going into my room!" the sage stormed off, leaving the two swords behind.

"Mikazuki dono, aruji and me aren't that closed. So why did you say something to make her mad?" Mitsutada asked him.

"Well... you see, Mitsutada. It's what I notice, that's all..." he replied and smiles at him, before leaving him to finish his work in the kitchen.

The sage stomped her way back to her room, scaring almost all of the swords in the citadel.

No one knows what had happened, or why she was so mad, but they were cowering somewhere, out of her sights.

Bang!

She slams the door to her room. The sage was angered, and she was getting a little paranoid. As she sat at her writing table, her senses let's her acknowledge the presence again.

(Y/N) turned her head around, but no one was there. She ignored it and started reading her book. Then once she felt the presence again, she quickly turned around. The door was slightly open, however, the culprit wasn't fast to hide from this. The side of his hakama was showing, and as anger built up into courage, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted and slides the door open.

"Ha, ha, ha... aruji san just caught me..." it was Mikazuki.

"What do you want, jiji?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well... I want to apologized to you, but I saw you being busy with a book. So, I didn't want to disturb you..." he replies.

"I wasn't busy... sigh... come in..." she said and let's him into her room.

"And aruji san, I wanted to tell you something too..." Mikazuki smiles while shutting the door behind him.

Mikazuki sat beside (Y/N) at her table, his smile was not seen on his face anymore. He has a more serious expression, but not his serious battle expression. Somehow, it looks calm and collected.

(Y/N) saw this, and turned around to look at him before asking if he was ok.

"Hm? Oh, my apology aruji san. I was thinking of how I should put my words together before telling you, so that I don't anger my cute aruji..." he smiled.

"Cute?!" she jumped at the word.

"Ha, ha, ha... can't get enough of your expressions..." he laughed.

"So, what do you want to tell me, jiji?" She asked.

"Aruji san... what do you do, if one of us have express his feelings towards you?" he started asking.

"Huh? Like I said, Mitsutada and I aren't closed!" she jumped again at the question.

"Ha, ha, ha... I know. But, what if it's another person than Mitsutada?" he asked again.

"Err... depends..."

"Depends?"

"Yeah, depends if I have the exact same feelings for him..." she replies and look away after staring at Mikazuki's eyes, she blushed as she notice them.

"What if... it was me who confess to aruji?" Mikazuki asked and slowly crept next to her.

"Y-you?! Hah! That's impossible! You're so perfect, I don't think you'll like someone like me..." she laughed.

"But... (Y/N), I've already did..." he whispers at her ear, making her blushed even more.

"Eeeeeeh?!?!?!?"

"(Y/N), don't worry. In time, I'll make you mine and mine alone... I'll make you fall in love with me..." he said and kissed her cheek, before standing up and went out of the room.

(Y/N)'s face was bright red now, she even had trouble breathing when she felt the impact of his lips. She threw her blanket over her and hide in it, thinking over and over about what he said...

A.N : the end. I will leave the ending as it is, so I can leave it all to your imaginations. Or, maybe I will continue it in another chapter.

But for now,

I need to end this...

Next up, I will write someone else!


	2. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada

**_Flickering Candle Light_**

A.N : This is Shoukudaikiri Mitsutada's chapter!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!

Mitsutada was being the 'housewife' or the 'mother hen' of the citadel again, since (Y/N) fell sick with a common flu. Even though she is active, Mitsutada chased her into her room. He made sure that she would stay in her room, as he appointed Ishikimaru to stay on guard of it.

He then disappear into the kitchen, to make her porridge and lunch for the others.

He felt that it was his responsibility to look after his sick master but he doesn't know anything about medication, so he sought after his friend, Yagen.

After a visit at Yagen's place, he prescribes her a few medication. Mitsutada took it and put it on the tray, next to her porridge.

He sets everything in her room and told Ishikimaru to go for lunch, as he would take over in looking after his master.

"Mi-chan, you can go for lunch. I'm not really that sick..." (Y/N) says and prop herself up.

"Yet..." Mitsutada continues as he helps her sit up.

"Huh?"

"You're not really that sick yet. You think I would just go off to do the chores and seeing you running here and there, then faint outside the garden? Oh, wait. It did happened last time..." Mitsutada scolded and she sink down.

"It's not like I wanted to get sick..." (Y/N) whined while trying to heed to his orders.

"A sick person must rest, I don't want to see you getting hurt either..." Mitsutada blushed as he said that.

But as bold he is, his master is a little far from that. She sat there as she listens to him in a, childlike way.

"I-I mean... aruji! Start eating your porridge and take your medication!" Mitsutada stammered.

(Y/N) stares at him before nodding her head in confusion and seeing Mitsutada fidgeted on the spot.

"He's acting a little too overprotected I guess..." she thought to herself and took a spoon of the porridge into her mouth.

"Ah!" she gasp as she just burnt her tongue.

"Aruji! Are you ok?" Mitsutada looks worried while holding a glass of water for her.

"I'm fine, just an accident..." she laughs.

"You need rest aruji. Please take the medications and sleep for now..." Mitsutada flustered.

"But I'm done with the food yet~" she whines.

"Then... let me help you with it..." Mitsutada offers and took hold of the bowl and spoon.

"I'm ok, Mi-chan.."

"You're not ok. Here, I'll blow a little so it cools down..." Mitsutada said and blows onto the spoon of porridge.

"Thank you..." she said and quietly obeys her sword for a while.

After Mitsutada fed his master, he walks away from her room. Leaving her to sleep in peace, and to continue the chores of the citadel. As he was walking towards the kitchen, he came upon Hasebe, his former comrade when he was in possession of Oda Nobunaga. Hasebe's face wasn't happy when he heard (Y/N) fell sick during her duties, and blames himself for not looking after her.

"Hasebe kun?" Mitsutada calls him out.

"Mitsutada dono... how's aruji?" Hasebe asked in worry and his head low.

"Hasebe kun, she's alright. All she needs is rest, please make sure the little tantous do not bother her..." Mitsutada replied and smiles.

"I will make sure of that, for aruji dono!" Hasebe fist pumps and walks to the hall of the citadel, summoning all the little toushirous and other younger swords, including the mischievous sword, Tsurumaru.

Mitsutada smiled at his enthusiasm and continue on with his way.

"But... it's sometimes a little too much..." he laughed.

As the day has becomes night, (Y/N) slowly woke up from her slumber.

She has had the best rest ever, but her stomach was rumbling. She slowly got up and removed the covers on her, and as she turns around, there was a plate of sandwich on the table.

She makes her way towards the plate, and saw a note stuck under it. She took the note and read, it was from Mitsutada.

"Dear aruji, right... doesn't sound so cool with that, ha ha. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you will wake up with an empty stomach, so I've placed this plate of sandwich and a bottle of water for you. Remember to take your medication, and don't bother about the plate. Just leave it outside the door of your room.

From : Mitsutada.

P.s : If there's anything you want from me, like food or drinks, feel free to wake me up..."

"He's such a gentleman..." she giggled and started eating the sandwiches he made.

The next morning.

(Y/N) woke up feeling much more better than the day before, so she made her way into the citadel's hall where everyone was there for breakfast. And to most of them, they were surprised that she was up and walking. Mitsutada, was in the surprised team, quickly walks to his master in worry.

"Aruji, are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm feeling way better than yesterday!" she exclaimed.

"That's a relieved..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"N-nothing! Erm... come have breakfast with us..." Mitsutada then pushed her into the hall.

As (Y/N) sat down, the little tantous and wakizashis ran up to her. Worrying for her and wonder how she was, a mischievous white crane was eyeing at her.

"Nee, aruji... don't you think some of us would get jealous?" said Tsurumaru.

"Tsuru jiji is jealous?" Midare said out loud.

"Why no?" Tsurumaru puffed his chest out as he replies them.

"You don't seem like it..." Midare said and stuck out his tongue.

"Why ya little..." Tsurumaru angered, and grab Midare, holding the little one in a neck hold.

"Aruji~ help!!!" He shouted.

"Tsuru, stop that..." (Y/N) says and tries to stopped them.

"Aruji, let me handle it. You have just gotten better..." Mitsutada says while he pushed (Y/N) back to her seat, and she nodded.

"Guys, stop it..." Mitsutada said as he walked towards the group.

(Y/N) giggled at the look of him, trying to stop the tantous for smacking the mischievous white crane.

He blushed a little, when he turned and look at her.

"Aruji dono, can I suggest something?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yes. What is it?" she said.

"I suggest..." Ichigo trails off and looks at Mitsutada, who quickly looks away from him.

"What is it, Ichigo?" (Y/N) has lost her patience.

"Ha, ha. My apologies. I suggest Mitsutada dono take you to a quiet place to eat.

"Alright..." (Y/N) smiles.

Mitsutada took her hand and brought her to the patio of the honmaru, he was blushing like mad. And somehow lost his cool by almost tripping over the stone pavement.

(Y/N) who was... denser than dense.

Looked at him with a clueless expression.

"Are you ok, Mitsutada?"

"I-I'm ok, aruji..."

Moments passed, Mitsutada kept quiet as he ate breakfast with (Y/N).

She felt awkward as he was being way too quiet, she knows something was bothering him in a way that he stammered in all of his sentence.

"Mitsutada? Is there something wrong? You have been awfully quiet... wait, don't tell me. Tsurumaru did something, did he?" (Y/N) said.

"N-no, aruji. What made you say that?" Mitsutada defended.

"Well, whenever Tsurumaru did something.. you 're always there to protect him..." she said.

"Phew, good thing that she is dense... in a way..." Mitsutada thought to himself as he wipes away the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Anyway, care to tell me what's really going on your mind?" his master isn't going to let him off the hook and pressed him on.

"N-nothing! I promise!!" Mitsutada protested.

(Y/N) stood up, Mitsutada froze in his place, his eyes was looking down. He noticed her feet next to him, he wasn't brave enough to look at her.

"Mitsutada. You're hiding something from me. Care to share?" (Y/N) placed her hands cross at her chest, demanding an answer from him.

"A-aruji... I..." as Mitsutada started, she squat down to look at him.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" she asked.

"A-aruji... I... I don't look cool now..."

"I know, so... give me an answer. Why?"

And as careless Mitsutada is with his emotions, he grabs (Y/N)'s neck and slammed his lips with hers.

Her eyes were opened wide, but she didn't pushed him away. Nervous, Mitsutada slowly opens his eye to peek.

He was staring at a beet red face of (Y/N), he then quickly moves away.

"I-I'm so sorry aruji... I..." Mitsutada kept apologizing, but...

(Y/N) wraps her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"It's ok Mitsutada... I didn't know how you feel for me... I, have a confession to tell you. Mitsutada, ever since you have been here in this citadel, I was the happiest person on earth..." she said.

"Aruji.. you mean?"

"Ha, ha... you thought that I was dense? Mitsutada, I had fallen for you for a long time. Just that... I didn't have the courage to do so..."

Mitsutada stares at her, trying to figure what will his next sentence shall be.

"Mi-chan~" his master pulls him back to earth.

"A-aruji..."

"I love you..." she said, and that totally made him blushed like crazy.

"Aruji!!! Stop! I'm not being cool or what so ever... but... argh~~" he says in frustration and (Y/N) laughed.


	3. Akashi Kuniyuki

**_Glasses_**

A/N :

I'm so sorry for the long wait!

This... well, Akashi Kuniyuki x reader fic. I hope you will like it.

It was a bright morning.

The little members of the citadel was running around, as it was spring time.

The cherry blossom tree, that was standing in the middle of the citadel, was a beautiful portrait.

Today, was the only time where (Y/N) let's her swords have a rest. No chores or sorties, pure bliss of rest.

"At least I don't have to do anything..." Akashi said while lying on the floor.

It was really rare for the citadel to be resting, but it was nice of (Y/N) to do that.

Training was a hectic chore, let alone with the field work and horse keeping. Anything that needed energy, Akashi will mark it as, 'hectic'.

The first day he came to the citadel, he saw his two brothers crying as they ran towards him. He loves his two brothers, one is a tantou named, Aizen. The other was a Oodachi named, Hotarumaru.

The kids usually dragged him around everywhere, to do the chores and training, and sometimes they begged for (Y/N) to let him join in their team for sorties.

"Akashi, can you help me please?" (Y/N) steps into the room where he was laying.

"Aruji-han, I thought today was rest day?" Akashi didn't even bothered with opening his eyes to look at her.

"Well... it has got to do with your brothers..." she wryly said.

He opens his eyes to look at (Y/N), there she was standing in front of two little kids who were hiding behind.

Curious, he sat up with his hands on his legs.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he stares at them.

"Did you two do something wrong?" he continued.

"N-no, Akashi. You got it all wrong..." his master said.

"Then what is it? If it's nothing, then why are they hiding behind you?"

"Akashi.. you see. Aizen and Hotarumaru wanted you to come out of the room to show you something, but they are quite shy about it..." (Y/N) said.

With one of his eyebrow lifted, he stares at the two little Rai members, until he saw Hotarumaru's face. He gave into that puppy eyes...

Then the group walked out of the room, with Akashi in tow.

Hotarumaru and Aizen started running to another room in the citadel, on the other side of the room, it was the cherry blossom tree.

There on the table, it was laid out with a tea set and some sweet dangos. The kids basically loved the dangos.

"See what the kids done for you, Akashi?" (Y/N) smiles.

"Aruji han..." that was all he said as he stares into the room.

As the kids dragged Akashi and forced him to sit on the mat, Aizen started pouring tea into the cups. While Hotarumaru pulled the sage next to him.

With a big grin on their face, Aizen stood up after serving both Akashi and the sage's their cup.

"Eh hem! Today is the start of Spring! Akashi, this should be your chance to cha-" but before he could finish...

"Not even a single chance, Aizen kun..." Akashi said with lack of motivation.

"What?!" Hotarumaru jumped next to Aizen.

"Akashi! You bully!" Hotarumaru, who forgot that he was a Oodachi, smacked Akashi's shoulder. Which led him into the infirmary (just kidding~).

"Hey, it hurts. Stop hitting me..." Akashi said while yawning. Blocking the little Oodachi's attacks with... the length of his arm.

"Hotaru! Let's go. Since Akashi wants to bully Aruji, we shall find a plan to stop it!" Aizen shouted his command and went off with Hotarumaru.

"What? What's with them?" Akashi asked.

(Y/N) laughed at the clueless Akashi, and he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm feeling less motivated, ah, spare me some room aruji han..." said the Kansai Ben dialect sword, and with that, he laid his head onto (Y/N)'s lap.

"Akashi?" she jumped.

"Maybe... they're right. I was wondering why I like to cling to you..." he says with his eyes closed.

For a moment, it was complicated.

But... it was just for a moment - before the kids attacked him again.

"Akashi! We went out for a while, and you're at it again?!" Aizen shouted.

"Akashi!!! Stop bullying aruji~~~" the younger one pleaded.

"Who says that I'm bullyiing her?!"

And their bickering went on the entire day, till the sun was setting and the moon came up.

To be continued...


	4. Otegine

**_The one in jersey..._**

This is a thanks to all of the readers who read, voted, and commented on the stories I wrote. This will be my first, yes you read that... first lemony story (well, maybe not so...). Haha...

The one in jersey...

Is none other than...

"OTEGINE!!!" (Y/N) shouted, looking high and low for the youngest Yari.

"Where the heck did he went off to?" she thought to herself as she opens every single door one could imagine a citadel has, and that's... tonnes of them.

Not knowing of the whereabouts of Otegine, she made her way back into her room.

She sat down, after exhausting herself in finding him, she started on the chores.

"Since Tonbokiri is out doing sorties... Nihongou out with the expedition team. I need someone tall enough to help me with my other chores... but... WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" the sage complaints.

"Yawn~" the Yari was somewhere, and he gave out a big yawn.

"I think it's high time that I head back to the citadel, being out here in the field is a little sweaty..." the tall man thought to himself, before standing up and dusting the dirt off his clothes.

It was hard working under the commands of Y/N, but he tries his best to meet her expectations.

He was her first Yari, but she favors the other two seniors.

"They're just old farts... one about animal rights, and the other... a drunk old man. What's good about them anyway?" he mumbles as he walks back.

He has forgotten one thing.

His sage is a little fiery when it comes to, not helping her with the chores.

"Otegine... where have you been?" she asked, Otegine looks at her, and imagine her as a fire breathing dragon who has smoke coming out from her nose as she snarls.

"I was in the fields, oh great leader..." he bows, and that irritated her even more.

She stomp off into her room and brought out a duster, he just stands there and stares.

"What do you tend to do with that?" Otegine asked.

"You! Help me clean that area!" (Y/N) commands as she threw the duster at him before she stomps off again.

He watched her walk away as he holds onto the duster.

"Meh, this looks like the old guy's yari cover..." he stares at it.

After a tedious work out of cleaning the high parts of the citadel. Otegine walked back to the hall, he saw the hard working (Y/N), busy wiping the floor.

He can see the droplets of sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Hey... aruji. Why don't you take a rest?" Otegine said as he sat down on the floor.

"I'm not done yet..." she replied.

"Would you believed that?" Otegine uttered.

The saniwa wasn't amused by his words, as she pushed him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Believed what?! Don't think I didn't hear you..." she scolded.

Otegine has his widened eyes at her.

He didn't know that, it actually caused her to blush.

And with that, he could feel his cheeks burn.

"W-well, you could at least take a rest and not being a pain in the butt!" he exclaimed.

"Otegine, you know that everyone is out doing their chores. Can you just help?"

"Pfft. Tell that to the four eyed pedo, who just laze around..."

"Akashi always has Aizen and Hotarumaru. I don't have to be there for that. I have a lot in my hands, like you!" she said and turned around, concealing her face from Otegine.

That weird feeling crept up to him again.

It was like, he felt a burning sensation in him.

However...

It was the other way around.

(Y/N) was feeling it too.

"It might be the weather..." she thought to herself as she started walking away.

"H-hey, (Y/N). Wait up..." Otegine stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm busy Otegine... go do something..." she says, without looking at him.

"(Y/N), um... I know it's gonna sound weird..." he started.

"What is it?"

"You're weird..."

"Wha-" (Y/N) turns to face him, but before she could finished her sentence.

Right in front of her, was a very tall man.

With brown messy hair.

Wearing a red t-shirt under that green jersey.

This man was called, Otegine.

And this man...

Was her favorite.

Right now, he was in front of her.

Eyes closed. Lips on hers.

She stared at him. He was too closed.

But, somehow...

It made that spark again.

As he broke off that kiss, he slowly opens his eyes.

He noticed her staring in surprise, and couldn't hold back his laughter.

"W-what was that for?!" she shouted.

"It was for me. I wanna let you know, how weird I felt for you..." he replied while slowly and gently caressing her cheek.

Her face was as red as a beetroot now, but it didn't stop him from teasing.

"(Y/N), I still don't know why you chose me out from so many of these swords as your main one. But, I do know... that I have a thing or two for you..."

She was still, quietly listening to him.

Her heart pounded very loudly, as she knows of this feeling.

Then the next thing she knows, Otogine's hand that was caressing her cheek earlier - was slowly going down to her shoulder.

She can't resist him, wait - she doesn't want to resist him.

Otogine's heart was just like hers, beating loud and fast.

He could feel the warmth from just touching her like this.

Next, he gently pushed her down to the floor.

Where she laid there, waiting for him.

He blinked a few times, before he realized what he was doing.

"I-I'm sorry! I, err..." he trails off.

(Y/N) propped herself up with one elbow, as she was still laying below him.

"It's ok... I... just... erm..." she looks away.

The two was still in their awkward pose when suddenly they heard Nihongou's laughter from outside.

"Aruji! We're back! And we found lot's of treasure!" the old man shouted.

"Well then... I think we should go greet them, Otegine..." (Y/N) said while blushing.

Otegine seems reluctant, but he followed her order. He slowly moves away from her, looking away as he did. And he even helped (Y/N) onto her feet.

He stood there as she walked pass him, and...

"See me after dinner, Otegine..." he heard it and turned around. (Y/N) gave him a smile and disappeared out of the room.

He felt like his heart almost stop when she said that. But, he was clueless about that emotion...

To be continued...


	5. Ichigo Hitofuri

**_Just One_**

"I am Ichigo Hitofuri, let's commence!"

Ichigo started his sortie with his trademark quote, as he rushed towards his enemies.

Yagen, one of his younger brothers, was following behind him. Slaying some minor enemies as Ichigo did some damage to the stronger ones.

"Hah!"

"You alright back there, Yagen?"

"Ichi nii, don't worry about me. For once I belonged to Oda Nobunaga!" Yagen exclaimed and continued to attack.

"Very well then, I shall leave them in your hands!" Ichigo replied as he trusted his younger brother.

They were at the Osaka palace, where Ichigo, had once perished in the fires together along with his two brothers, Namazuo and Honebami.

"Ichi nii! Have any luck yet?!" Namazuo shouted as they were searching high and low for a sword.

"Not yet, Namazuo. But we mustn't give up!" Ichigo replies and ran straight into another area.

His aruji sent them there, to search for one of the Toushirou, Honebami.

But, as a tachi himself, he was bad in maneuvering indoors. He tried to dodge some of attacks from the smaller kebishi, but he would get cornered in the end.

The rest of his team mates will help out when they noticed it.

And his team was consist of, Yagen Toushirou, the tantou. Atsushi Toushirou, another tantou. Namazuo Toushirou, a wakizashi. Nikkari Aoe, the ghostly wakizashi. Nakigitsune, a uchigatana from the Awataguchi. All five of them were able to go through indoors, but Ichigo wanted to go along as he wants to find Honebami for himself.

"He must be scared after the fire... I hope he's alright..." Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ichi nii!!!! We found him!!!" Atsushi shouted from the stairs above Ichigo.

As he heard it, Ichigo barged through the enemy's line of defense. Getting a few scratches along the way, and ran upstairs.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"He is right there!" his younger brother exclaimed and pointed.

Following his direction, he found the wakizashi, cowering in the corner. He then tried to rush over, but a Oodachi kebishi was standing in his way.

He dodged the strike, and gave it a taste of its own medicine.

"I was shorten due to my former master, but I will use it as an advantage!" Ichigo roared, and slashed the kebishi into half.

"Honebami! Honebami Toushirou!" Ichigo shouted for his brother.

The white hair wakizashi looked up, fazed by the situation.

"My brother, we shall leave here at once! Namazuo! Help me!"

"I wonder how are they doing..." (Y/N) has been pacing around the patio, waiting anxiously for Ichigo and team to come back.

"Nee, aruji. Stop walking back and forth like that, it's making me dizzy..." Kashuu told her.

"I didn't asked you to stare or look at me while I was doing it.." (Y/N) snapped back at the uchigatana.

"It's not like I wanted to stare, you were doing it and making yourself silly. Look behind..." Kashuu said and (Y/N) turned around to look what was behind her.

"Wha-!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you, everyone was watching..." Kashu gaved out a little giggle.

"You should've told me earlier!!!" (Y/N) shouted and shook Kashuu hard, and suddenly.

"We're back!" Namazuo exclaimed as he barged into the main hall.

"Z-Zuo!" (Y/N) released Kashuu and ran over to Namazuo, gave him a tight hug until he let's go a grunt.

(Y/N) finally noticed the injuiries he subtained in the fight and quickly shouted for the rest in Honmaru to bring him immediately into the medical room, but what she wasn't prepared for the next thing to happened.

Lifting a heavy injuired tachi, was none other than the wakizashi that they were searching for, Honebami. He was staggering cause Ichigo was too injuired in their last attempt to run out of the place.

"Taisho! Ichi nii is badly injuired, we need to go to his room to heal him!" Yagen shouted to the stunned aruji.

"Y-yes! Quickly!" she yell.

"Ergh... where am I?"

"I-Ichi nii?! You're awake?! I must call for aruji sama!"

"That voice... Hirano?"

"A-aruji sama!!!!" Hirano's voice fade out as he ran out of Ichigo's room.

Ichigo who just woke up from his slumber, was feeling groggy, and wasn't able to sit up. So he place his hand on his head, covering his eyes.

As he was doing that, he heard fast paced footsteps, coming nearer.

"Ichigo!!!" shouted someone familiar to him.

"Ichi nii!!!"

"Ichi nii you ok?"

"Ichi nii can you get up?"

"Ichi nii..." and his younger brothers who were worried for him.

"Ah... it's pretty lively here..." he let's out a voice.

"Ok kids, let's let Ichi nii rest more. Taisho, we'll leave Ichi nii in your care now..." Yagen ordered his brothers out of the room, and gave his aruji a wink before closing the doors.

(Y/N) stared at the doors before her eyes soften and looked at Ichigo.

The whole of Honmaru knows of their relationship, and how worried she was when he came back, heavily injuired.

"How are you feeling now, Ichigo?" she said as she peers at his face.

"I don't know how you put up with those younger brothers of mine..." he giggled, and he suddenly opened his eyes wide.

"Where's Honebami?" he asked.

"Honebami? Oh, he is with Zuo..." she replied as she finally remembered asking Namazuo to bring his brother on a tour around Honmaru.

"Thanked god he's safe..." Ichigo breathe out a relief and looks at (Y/N).

"I knew I shouldn't have sent you... a tachi like you are pretty useless indoors, huh?" she was trying to joke around, to try cheering him up. But in reality, she was trying to cheer herself up.

"I guessed so... but I'm glad I'm back here in one piece..." he said and touch her hand.

"I was too preoccupied of finding Honebami, that I forgot about my safety... I'm sorry for worrying you..."

"No... don't... it was me that shouldn't have let you go..."

"No... (Y/N), you were being considerate. And I thanked you for it..." Ichigo smiles at her, but before he hears of her answers... her tears came down, one after another - like it has started to rain.

"Ichigo Hitofuri. You don't know how much you agonized me by making me worried all this while!" she shouted and tries to wipe away her tears.

Even he was weak...

Even he was injuired...

It was heart breaking for him to not hold her in his arms.

He got up, and wrapped his arms around her. Comforting her.

Until...

"WA! ODOROITAKA?!" Tsurumaru slammed the doors open, and that gave the two of them a shock.

"What's going on? I heard a ruckus~" asked the cunning crane.

"N-nothing!" (Y/N) looks away from him.

"Ah hah! I know!" Tsurumaru exclaimed.

"Husband and wife arguement!"

Ichigo and (Y/N) had their red face covered with their palms.

"Tsurumaru dono, what brings you here?" asked a polite, smiling Ichigo.

"I came here to see you. But I guess you looked alright..." Tsurumaru placed his hand on his chin while looking at Ichigo.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to do field work?!" shouted (Y/N) and chased him out of the room.

"Hahahaha, aruji dono. Life is full of surprises. So, stay happy..." he says before leaving them alone again.

After she closed the doors, she looked right back at Ichigo. He was sitting up right after he hugged her.

She sat right next to him again, but her face was facing down at her hands.

Ichigo noticed it, and placed his less injuired hand on hers.

"I already given you my oath. I will never break it..."

"It's not that... sometimes I worried too much about your safety when I let you go for those fights..."

"Alright, I will come back to you in good health and not like this next time..." he smiles at her while playing with the ring around her finger.

"I hope you keep that promise!"

"Hahaha, of course I will..." he said before...

"Ah?! Ichigo?! You ok?!?!?!?!" (Y/N) shouted.

"I... I'm out of energy~" he whines as he falls back down onto his futon.

End.


	6. Tsurumaru Kuninaga

**_A little surprise..._**

"TSURUMARU KUNINAGA!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" the whole of the citadel shook, as a sword chased down the other in the morning.

"What?! It's a good surprise, no?" Tsurumaru shouted back at his victim of his prank.

"I can't believed that I fell for your stupid prank!!!" Ookanehira shouted and continue to give chased.

"It wasn't my fault for you not paying attention!" the crane ran, making way around the citadel before he runs into (Y/N) room.

"Aruji!!! Save me!!!" he shouted and hid away behind her.

"W-what?! Why?!" she asked and looked around.

"Come here you damn crane!" Ookanehira shouted and slammed his hand onto the door.

"Ah! Ookanehira! Calm down! What's going on?!" (Y/N) shouted.

The red hair man was absolutely fuming at the crane, it must have been very serious.

"Aruji sama, that stupid crane added peppers into my breakfast..." he said.

"It was only a little~" Tsurumaru replied while still hiding behind (Y/N)'s back.

"That wasn't a little you damn crane!" Ookanehira raised his voice.

"Wa! Aruji help~" he whimpered.

"Er... Ookanehira! I know what he did was wrong, b-but can you please don't be so violent? Err... Stay calm! To make it up to you... Here! Have this!" (Y/N) said and hold out her own breakfast towards the sword.

"Aruji! I will not take this! Just let me slap him for once! You're being too good for him, apparently you're spoiling him!" Ookanehira refused the breakfast and pushed it back to her.

"I will look for a way to punish him, Ookanehira. Don't be mad..." she looks at him, determined to give Tsurumaru a good scolding.

As Ookanehira looked at her and glared at the crane, he eventually shook his head and stood up.

"Tsurumaru dono, don't you think that running back to aruji will save you next time. I swear I will get you for it..." he said and walked out of the room.

"Yes, yes. I'll prepare till then~" he replied and (Y/N) smacked him for it.

Obviously, this crane doesn't stop at pranking the other swords. Like there was once, he made Gokotai cry cause he hid his tiger cubs in another room. Then, he mischieviously added wasabi into the inari sushi... A lot of it. And the poor old man almost choked to death. And the other time where he was doing field work, he was actually digging a hole for unexpected swords to walk on it.

The list goes on and on...

"Tsurumaru, can't you at least decrease your pranks?" (Y/N) asked with one eyebrow up.

"Then, where will there be fun?!" he exclaimed.

"Life is full of surprises, and that's the fun of it. Plus, I'm just keeping them on their toes. So there aren't that vulnerable when the enemies try to crash this place..." he continues on.

As (Y/N) listened to his no good for a reason as an excuse, she just nodded and later lifted a finger at him.

"But the next time, I'm not gonna help you again..." (Y/N) sternly said.

Tsurumaru stares at her for a moment, "and I know that you'll still save me, again..." he had to emphasized the word 'again' just so he could annoy her.

(Y/N) stood up after finishing every bit of her breakfast and walked out of the room, before turning her head to glare at the crane.

"You better make sure to behave yourself today..." Tsurumaru looked up at her, with one eyebrow lifted.

"We have a guest today, the general will be here..." (Y/N) said and continued walking away.

"Hm... General huh?" his curiosity strucks and he smirks.

Time passes, (Y/N) was dressed in her uniform to welcomed her general. She saw him walking through the front door and she walked up to him.

"General!" she saluted.

"At ease, don't need too much formalities (Y/N). It's good to see you this healthy, how is the mission for the enemies?" he asked.

"It's a rather slow process, due to the enemies being stronger than the swords here..." she replied.

"I see, but at least we haven't gotten attack out of no where yet..." the general smiles at her.

"Aruji dono~" a familiar, playful voice calls out for her.

It was none other than the mischievous crane himself, and she knew that he was up to no good with that smile plastered on his face. 'That's a grin, not a smile...' she noted to herself.

"Aruji dono, who is this may I ask~"

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga, this is the general who supplies us all the valuable informations about the missions..." (Y/N) introduced him to her general.

"Ah, this is the highly known sword, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. What a wonder to see..." the general bowwed to him, making Tsurumaru do the same.

(Y/N) tries to ignore the crane and guided the general into their main hall, where Shoukudaikiri was serving tea to the guest.

"I see you did the reports accordingly. This is pretty amazing for a sage around your age..."

"Thank you, sir. I couldn't have done all of these if it wasn't for the help of the swords. They made me excel in the missions, and I'm grateful for them..." (Y/N) replied as she bowwed.

Time passed (AGAIN?! This writer is getting lazy and busy and, and... I don't have any more ideas! Spare me some!!!).

The general already went back. (Y/N) continues with the remaining work that was left in the main hall.

"Aruji dono..." it was Tsurumaru, still wearing that grin on his face.

"It seems that you did what I told you to do..." she said.

"Yes, I did. Are you going to reward me something?" he asked.

"Since you behaved... What do you want for a reward?" she asked and packs up her reports.

"Hm... Let's see. I want... Aruji dono for the whole day tomorrow as my reward! How about that?!" exclaimed Tsurumaru.

With her two huge e/c orbs, starring at him, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she shouted as she was trying to reprocess what ever he said earlier in her brain.

"Aruji dono, you don't have to shout, you know?" he rubs his ears.

"What... I mean, why do you want me for the whole day for?!" (Y/N) shouted.

"Come on, it'll be lot's of fun! Trust me~"

The next day

Tsurumaru woke (Y/N) up early, and she was cursing him since then. He was early so he could go to the fields and dig up a hole again, who (Y/N) slaps him on the head for it.

Then, he dragged her to the river bank. And he was scooping up some mud. When she asked him what is it for, he replied, "for Namazuo...", the Awataguchi wakizashi had a thing about mud and horse poop for some peculiar reason.

Next they sat right next to the river and started eating their lunch, made with love by Shoukudaikiri himself.

"You know what, aruji dono..." he said as he looks at her.

She looks up at him from her bento, "what?".

"Do you know why I said, life is full of surprises and that's where we should have fun?"

"Cause of your past...?" (Y/N) landed a bull's eye.

"Yes. You already know of my past, and how all of my passed masters, died at a very young age. And how I was taken away from my master in their graves... The endless misfortune that I had given through out the decades, even though my name... Tsuru for longevity, might end up as the opposite..." he continued on.

"I'm actually happy to be in this citadel, reunite with old comrades, have fun fooling around here and there, helping everyone to achieve their goals. However, I'm still afraid that I'll bring misfortune to you... That is why, today. I wanted you to enjoy some free time with me..." Tsurumaru finishes and left (Y/N) starring at him with her mouth opened.

"I, er... Said too much, didn't I?"

"N-no! Don't be silly! It's just a surprised that you still think that way. Even though you came here after Hasebe... But to assure you, you aren't a misfortune to me. Fortunately, if it wasn't for your pranks, I guess it will be too peaceful. You are right in certain things, but wrong in most parts. You're the one that brings me good fortune..." (Y/N) said and give him a genuine smile of hers.

After hearing that, Tsurumaru was in plain shocked. And as he snaps out of it, he started giggling...

"Hahaha, oodoroitaka?" that was his favorite sentence.

"Aruji dono... That was a surprise to me. But I must be finishing my chores now..." after stating that, he tried to stand up but... She grabbed a hold on the crane's hakama.

"Err... Aruji dono?" he asked as he tried peeling off her hand from his hakama.

"You think I wouldn't know anything... Do ya?" a smirk spread across her face.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"You were going off to do your prank chores aye?"

"N-no! I-I err... I have chores in the citadel~"

"No you don't. Cause I was the one who did the schedule for the citadel and I know you don't have any today..."

In fear, Tsurumaru has finally gotten (Y/N)'shand off of him and was about to run off.

"Guys!" she shouted, signalling Ookanehira, Kogitsunemaru and Otegine to appear.

"Whoa! What is this guys?" Tsurumaru asked as he tried to run the other direction, however, Ookanehira was quicker than him.

"Got ya!" Ookanehira apprehanded him.

"Whaaaaaaat is this?!" the caught crane shouted.

"Revenge..." the red hair declared and tossed the crane into the river.

"Hah! Oodoroitaka?!" Ookanehira said and the rest laughed but...

"Hahahaha yes, yes! This is a good surprise!!!" Tsurumaru stood up and laughed together with them.

End...

I am very sorry for the weird ending. Cause I seriously don't have any ideas for this ending, and since this was put on hold for quite some time now. I was busy with work and all. Sorry!!!

Please, do give me something to write about. I don't know who I should write next!!!!!!


End file.
